


Blossom

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: The Beat of Moth's Wings [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Government Experimentation, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: The soldier enhancement program isn't exactly the shining beacon of hope they thought it was.





	Blossom

"Corporal Reina, join the second block."  
She moved with a small nod, her footsteps the only noise outside of the breathing of the twelve nervous recruits to the Soldier Enhancement Program.  
Of course she knew people here, people she'd served with, served under.  
Gabriel Reyes - who had long been in her platoon as well as being her closest friend, to put it lightly, was standing next to her in the same block of six.  
The woman that gave them the grand tour was almost nauseatingly cheerful, made the point that they were adults and had free range of the facilities outside of the medical areas.  
Signed documents, a physical, and carefully re-pinning her hair back up she was finding her assigned room.  
Admete carefully tucked her boots into the corner, sat, and waited.  
\- - - - -  
Having the ability to roam came in handy, she found.  
She was currently sprawled, trembling, across Gabriel as he ran an equally shaky hand through her hair to the best of his ability.  
The injections were much, much worse than they'd ever been warned about - and it showed.  
The insomnia, the panic, the outright pain.  
Jack Morrison, someone Gabriel knew from the very early days in the military that they both had managed to befriend pretty quickly, had practically begged them both for death after the fifth round of injections.  
Admete had nearly clawed Gabriel's arms to the point of scarring when he helped her up off the floor of her room when she just crumpled.  
She'd curled around him too many early mornings that they used as nights, rubbing circles between his shoulders and just letting him cry it out into her - the bruises that darkened her skin from how tightly he held onto her from the pain deep and blossoming.  
\- - - - -  
The deaths made it hit harder.  
They dropped from twelve to eight after the first three rounds of injections.  
The two blocks eventually became one - two more from block one and another from block two not surviving what exactly the serum did to them.  
Admete stuck to Jack and Gabriel, the only three to survive from block two, and waited for when she could stop hoping for the fire in her veins to abate and the pain in every nerve to end.  
\- - - - -  
They were the only three to be handed over to what would become Overwatch, only three with enough expierence.  
She and Gabriel had tossed what little they had into their boxes the second they got word they were leaving that afternoon - she had kissed him so hard she was sure she'd bruised them both.  
Had wanted to hold his hand when they got on the drop ship, shot Jack a comforting smile.  
\- - - - -  
"I am Captain Ana Amari, and this is Reinhardt Wilhelm."  
Admete smiled, dipped her head.  
"I am Corporal Admete Reina, and this is Sergeant Gabriel Reyes." it was a quick gesture between her and Gabriel, the two of them already side by side.  
"Corporal Jack Morrison." Jack spoke from behind them, moving up to stand on the other side of Admete.  
There was a nod, and an eerily knowing smile shot towards Admete from Ana.  
"Good. Come, your rooms are this way. We can cover all of the basics once you put away your things."  
Jack was settled first, and Admete trailed along carefully next to Gabriel.  
After she scanned in his hand print, she held out her hand towards Admete.  
"Let me see your hand, make it so you don't have to knock."  
The "thank you" was quiet as she stepped forwards, placing her hand to Gabriel's scanner before they moved on to her room.  
"Come along, Gabriel. You have to put yours in on her scanner too - that is, unless you don't want to?"  
Admete stifled laughter behind her hand, the first bubbling of it in her chest in possible years.  
The scanner clicked in both of their prints, and she thanked Ana again.  
"It's no problem, dear. Go, put away your things. Take a bit to settle in before we all talk."  
"Will do." Admete spoke with a smile, something warm and new blossoming in her chest that she could only place as hope.


End file.
